Lance Richmond
Lance Richmund is a character from the LEGO NEXO Knights television show and LEGO brand. Bio Lance lived with the NEXO Knights, Casey Fairbrother, Mattis T. Monkey and Rianna F-Fiona in the mobile castle, the Fortrex. When Jestro was summoning monsters from the Book of Monsters, he teamed up with Ryan and his friends. Trivia *Lance has a strong love for his girlfriend and other things. * *Lance is the boyfriend of Rianna F-Fiona. * * * * * * * Quotes *experiencing Sunset and the Human Mane 5 pony-up How did they do that? *Okay. I have no idea what just happened but this is strange. *Come on. You can't hide things. *So, you grow pony ears, wings and longer hair when you sing or play music. *Meg Griffin told Lance that she's Ryan's girlfriend Wow! *Come on, let's move. *Look! There's the cake. *Clay 2 Are you sure about this, Clay? *I'm comin' too. *Mater's tow line Incoming! *seeing Sir Kylo Ren kissing Rianna Show-off. *Let's go find Thomas. *seeing Ryan in the LEGO Portal 2 world Wow! *You've got it, Rianna. *19?! Are we gonna do this all night? My armored legs are killing me. Rianna And before you freak out, it's just a figure of speech. *Clay's right, guys. We can't give up. Thomas is in trouble and we need to hurry. *That Balrog's not turning me into a tin can! *Hey, Clay. Why did the toy cross the road? *To get to the chicken on the other side of course. *But, uh, how do we get across? *Clay said drop! *Wait for it. *Go! *Oh, great. It's closed. Well, we tried. Let's go. *Sci-Ryan orders the others to go in But Morro said it's closed! What do you think? You don't trust him? *seeing Ryan's and the Golden Queen's bodies been swapped Whoa! *Hey, uh, ladies we're looking for a friend. *Clay 2 Clay? *Let's go. *We can do this. *A kidnapper that's what. *Ryan My girlfriend Rianna is ok with you and Clay, Ryan. *Clay, why not just take the lift? *So. Let me get this correct. When the moon's not here. Ryan and Odette turn into swans? *What?! Clay, that's crazy! *his head Ow. My head. *Optimus Prime? *We kinda need to talk about this. *There's the AllSpark's hiding place. But how are we supposed to get passed those guards? *confused The Kospego? *Ryan? How did you turn into a swan? *What? *We've got to hurry. *confused The human Crash is Derek's brother? *Let's just go. *Cool. *Rianna while he's pointing at a cloud That's us. *Ryan met the Alpha Gang? *What happened to your sister, D? *Rothbart's stronghold of evil. This is where we wrong the rights..Sunset and sweep the past under a rug. *Come on. Let's save B. * * * * *seeing Rianna as a genie Rianna? * * Category:NEXO Knights characters Category:LEGO Characters Category:Knights Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Rescuers Category:Life Savers Category:Loyal Hearted Category:Voice of Reason Category:Characters who can grow pony ears, wings and longer hair when they sing or play music Category:Honorary Members of the TARDIS Team Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures Team Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Allies Category:The Lion Guard Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:The Rainbooms' Adventures allies Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:Sorey's Adventures Allies